yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Xenpai/YKW-First round!
Hi everyone, Itz the first round of Yandere Kingdom Wars, or YKWs for short. I strongly recommend using Google Docs for the RP or fanfic. It's nice. If some team member isn't active or didn't give ANY life signal, They will die. Don't forget and leave one of the team members without joining the doc. You can't make the RP of fic alone. Remember to check Thread:42057 if you forget something. Fics Senpais:- Once upon a time, there were two kingdoms, the Senpai Kingdom and the Yandere Kingdom. They lived in peace and harmony. Everyone was happy then, until the peace was destroyed ten years ago, when the former queen of the Yandere Kingdom was going to confess her love to the former king of the Senpai Kingdom. She would do anything to have him. But on that day, the king of the Senpai Kingdom saw the queen of the Yandere Kingdom killing one of his three vice kings. He ordered his army to kill one of her vice kings. They followed the order, but they were caught in action. That’s what started the war. Now those two people aren’t ruling anymore, and there now there are different rulers. Regardless, the war goes on, almost endlessly… As the two people who were ruling died, the war continued. A young woman, that looked like a 16 year old high school student, alerted the citizens. “Maybe it’s the Yandere Kingdom’s army?” she said. The woman was one of the Rainmes, whose family died in an attack. Sirens blared. The Senpai army set into position. The army of the Yandere Kingdom attacked. Of course, due to the faithful Senpai Army, the Yandere Army was forced to attempt to eliminate the barrier of the Senpai Kingdom. The Senpai Kingdom won the fight. After the fight, it was noticed that ------- and ------ (Yanderes can't know) were killed in action. The Yandere Kingdom was left with no choice but to retreat, as they lost half of their army. So they retreated. The Senpai Kingdom received a massive advantage since the Yandere Kingdom couldn’t attack them, and they could barely even defend themselves. Yanderes:- Finish guys Requirements -The beginning of the war- How it started. -2 kills at max. -1 King order/event. Roles Senpai Kingdom:- King : Yuri Tadako Vice - Kawaii Shuto and Akemi Akiyama. Citz - Rito Minu, Saeki Nanami, Bureka Kinzoku. Army - Iyaiya Kodomo, Hana Miya, Yumi Rainme. Yandere Kingdom:- King : Chrys Lawliet. Vice - Madoka Shizuki and Nerune Hirasa. Citz - Aki Sekai, Rin Akari, Aikido Kiai, Ai Hayashi. Army - Emily Lawliet, Sakura Nanami, Aki Sakumi, Kata Ki. and Have fun! Send me your docs in the comments (I recommend) or to senpaixt@gmail.com. Don't forget the T. Invite me if you do a google doc. Results Since the Yanderes didn't give me a response or send me their fic, I asked a random member of them to say who to kill. Senpais : Aki Sakumi and Kata Ki Yanderes : Hana Miya and Yumi Rainme Now to spin the wheel to see the fate of those 4.. Aki Sakumi : Life. Kata Ki : Death. Yumi Rainme : Life. Hana Miya : Life. Nice opinions, Merciful RNG. You made most of them live. Everybody head to the second round! User blog:SenpaiX/YKW-Second round! Category:Blog posts